


Possible Hibernation

by EurovisionAU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurovisionAU/pseuds/EurovisionAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smiled softly as you looked at him. His pale, slightly chubby cheeks were smushed into the page, a thin line of drool connecting his mouth to words he had undoubtedly gone over thousands of time, committing them to memory so that he could recite it even in his sleep.</p>
<p>‘Maybe that’s what he’s doing.’ You thought, suppressing a small laugh. You wouldn’t put it past him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in approximately four years, so I though some self-indulgent eremin fluff would be a good place to start.
> 
> Yeah I'm like half asleep and have literally no excuse for this.

The bland floor tiles were cold, far colder than they had any right to be against your bare feet, causing you to quicken your pace slightly as you crept through the apartment. Pale moonlight shone through a window; open the slightest crack and allowing a soft, cool breeze to blow throughout the home. The light caught over various objects in the unit; a chair, a table, a small pile of overpriced textbooks from Armin’s various classes, sorted neatly into a stack amongst a strewn-out pile of your own. It was a small place with only a main room, a bathroom, and a bedroom, but it was cosy and warm, and neither you nor your partner could complain.

You were up studying far later than necessary - as had become routine after entering Uni - and it had started to take its toll on both your mental and physical health. After a long day of school, work, and studying you wanted nothing more than to curl in bed with your adorable boyfriend and sleep for maybe a few hundred years.

This was exactly what you planned on doing.

You slowly eased the bedroom door open, hoping that the resounding creak wouldn’t wake up Armin. God only knows he needed sleep just as much as you did, if not more with the way he worked himself so hard.

It was one of the many things you loved about Armin; his brain was always ticking away, trying to find the answer to a problem that more often than not was out of his own head. He always dedicated his vast intelligence to finding the most practical solution. Armin was always trying to be the best he could be. He was determined to not be an inconvenience to the point where he would refuse any offers of help no matter how much he needed it, so you weren’t surprised at all to find him fast asleep at your shared desk, face down into a textbook.

You smiled softly as you looked at him. His pale, slightly chubby cheeks were smushed into the page, a thin line of drool connecting his mouth to words he had undoubtedly gone over thousands of time, committing them to memory so that he could recite it even in his sleep.

‘Maybe that’s what he’s doing.’ You thought, suppressing a small laugh. You wouldn’t put it past him.

You let your fingers roam lightly over his face, your thumb brushing lightly just under his eyes. The skin was incredibly soft, and ever since you were kids you had always loved it. His light blonde hair fell around his face, some of it fanning out onto the table. You watched as his eyes slowly blinked open, looking up at you sleepily.

“Eren, wha…” He mumbled, barely holding onto consciousness, “Its late…Go to bed…”

“You have to sleep too.” You pointed out as you poked his arm lightly, and he shrugged you off.

“I haaaaaaaave…”

“I mean in an actual bed, Armin”

“Don’t wanna get up…” He whined, pushing his face further into the pages. You reached your hands towards it, slowly sliding it out from under his he-

“Put that thing back where it came from or so help me,”

You sighed as he curled almost protectively around the textbook, pressing it against his face as a makeshift pillow.

“C’mon, Armin.”

He groaned, lifting his head slightly to face you with an almost pitiful look.  
“Carry me?”

It wasn’t a common occurrence, but it certainly wasn’t that rare either; sometimes Armin would work himself so hard that he’d be too exhausted to get up. This more often than not resulted in him sleeping on his desk and waking up with a distinct crick in his neck, but sometimes, when he was particularly tired and out of his senses, he’d ask you for help. It was almost cute, him being so tired that he couldn’t care less about being an inconvenience; it showed he trusted you enough to act this way, even if he wasn’t entirely awake.

He was always smaller than most of your peers, and much lighter, so with your strength you had no trouble carrying him. You pulled the textbook away from him and lifted his semi-conscious body from the chair, almost grinning as he wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled himself closer to you. Armin Arlert was too precious for his own good.  
He immediately snuggled into the sheets after you placed him onto the bed, practically burying his face into the pillow. You let out a small, breathy laugh as you climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over the two of you and watching as he adjusted his tiny body into a comfortable position.  
He wriggled towards you slightly before opening his arms and mumbling sleepily.

“Get over here, loser.”  
He didn’t have to tell you twice.

You wrapped your arms around his small frame and held him close against your chest, His head rested in the crook of your neck and breath tickling at your skin. You loved being with him like this, more than anything; being intimate with the person you loved not only physically but also emotionally. Armin made you happy in ways you couldn’t even begin to put into words, and you hoped you did the same for him. You could feel his lips brush softly against your neck as he whispered;

“G’night, Eren…I love you…”  
You smiled, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. You’d never get enough of hearing him say those words.  
“I love you too, Armin. Goodnight.”

You fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms, revelling in the warmth and comfort you provided each other with, completely and utterly content.


End file.
